Droide de combate B1/Leyendas
Los Droides de Batalla B1 eran una serie de robots que se crearon por el financiamiento de la Tecno Unión y diseñados y construidos por los laboriosos geonosianos en enormes fábricas en el planeta Geonosis. Fueron comprados por la Federación de Comercio para defenderse de piratas espaciales. Estos estaban diseñados y eran producidos en masa por la empresa Taller de Blindaje Baktoide, que pertenecía a la Tecno Unión. Los cobardes neimoidianos, temiendo algún tipo de rebelión entre sus propias filas de androides, se aseguraron dejándolos sin consciencia propia y haciendo que cada unidad respondiese al ordenador principal de cada una de sus enormes naves. En este momento Nute Gunray ordenó el bloqueo e invasión del planeta Naboo, el cual termina perdiendo por la tenacidad de Padmé Amidala. Tiempo después sirvieron como armas de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en las Guerras Clon siendo destinados a variadas funcionalidades, gracias a su efectividad en planos de motricidad y sistemas de articulación, podian ser configurados para servir como pilotos, acarreadores, ingenieros u operadores de computadoras. A diferencia de otros modelos de Droides de combate fabricados completamente para el asalto en situación de batalla. El despliegue de estos droides al combate tenia más porcentaje de efectividad si se realizaba en grandes cantidades, y para esto se eran nesesarias diferentes plataformas de transporte para descender a la superficie, ya sea desde las Naves de Control en naves de desembarco C-9979 y dentro de vehículos portatropas pesados MTT's, y arremeter contra sus enemigos en batallas como la de Naboo y la Geonosis, Sin embargo estos poco a poco fueron yendo sustituidos por los superdroides de batalla B2, más fuertes, inteligentes y duraderos, la situación llegó a tal extremo que los B1 únicamente se usaron para controlar planetas dominados, sin embargo estos seguian siendo la primera fila del ejercito droide y los mas numerosos. Los droides de batalla B1 fueron utilizados masivamente en practicamete todas las batallas de las Guerras Clon. Entre las más importantes destacan las batallas en los siguientes planetas: Geonosis, Kashyyyk, Muunilinst, Utapau, Mygeeto, Saleucami, Cato Neimoidia, Orto, Mon Calamari, Dantooine, Coruscant, etc. Al final de las Guerras Clon, una vez asesinados los líderes de la Confederación de Sistemas, Darth Vader ordenó la desactivación de todas las unidades autómatas de la CSI y junto con esto, todos los androides de batalla de la serie B. Años después, los droides de combate serie B fueron activados por un rebelde geonosiano para usarlos contra el Imperio Galáctico pero al final los droides perdieron en una batalla contra los clones y fueron desactivados y destruidos. Caracteristicas Diseño Unidades Notables *3B3 *3B3-10 *3B3-1138 *3B3-1204 *3B3-21 *3B3-888 *685 *BD-34 *DRN-38 *GWC-04 *Droide de batalla renegado *O.M.5 *Z23-Y75 *224 *OOM-9 Rebelión de Mustafar Un geonosiano separatista llamado Gizor Dellso encontró una fábrica de droides abandonada en Mustafar y reactivó los droides, planeando una rebelión contra el Imperio. Sin embargo la Legión 501 acabó con él y destruyó los droides y la fábrica. Detrás de las cámaras Los droides de batalla B1 aparecieron por primera vez 1999 con el estreno de Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Cloak of Deception'' * *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' / cómic / novela / novela juvenil / videojuego *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''End Game'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Republic 22: Twilight, Part 4'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' / cómic / novela / novela juvenil *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Odds'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 9: In Service of the Republic, Part 3'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''Only the Force'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * * * * *''Routine Valor'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' / cómic / novela / novela juvenil / videojuego * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' * * *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 33: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 4'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' * *''Star Wars: Chewbacca 4'' }} Apariciones no-canon *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' * *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Path of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Starfighter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Triplet Threat'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo (children's book)'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * }} Categoría:Variantes de la serie B Categoría:Droides Categoría:Droides de combate Categoría:Droides de la CSI Categoría:Productos por compañía